


In the circle

by potato113



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato113/pseuds/potato113
Summary: 거세지는 크리스탈시티 내의 여론에 따라 다이 아틀라스는 결국 스타세이버를 추방시키기로 결정합니다.
Relationships: Dai Atlas/Star Saber (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	In the circle

“다른 자들…. 나는 그 불쌍한 자들을 동정해. 두려움에 빠져 눈먼 지도자가 그들을 어디로 이끄는지도 모르고 그저 따라가는 불쌍한 자들, 하지만 모든 선택엔 책임이 따르는 법. 다음번에 내가 여기 다시 올 때는 당신들이 거부한 진정한 프라이머스의 빛과 함께 와 여기를 다 태울 거다.” 

스타세이버의 말에 다이 아틀라스는 그저 침묵했다. 그의 시선은 말하는 자가 아닌 그레이트 소드를 쥔 자신의 손에 가 있었고, 검을 굳게 쥐고 있는 다이 아틀라싀 손을 본 스타세이버의 입에선 헛웃음이 작게 흘러나왔다. “내 스파크를 부수려고? 당신은 못할거야, 당신은 너무 물러. 항상 그런 식이었지. 믿음을 구하다보면 진실을 받아드려야하는 순간이 오고, 진실은 항상 고통스러운 법…. 하지만 그것을 마주하고 진실되게 따르는 것이 믿음, 당신은 그저 두려워 진실을 마주하고 믿기를 거부했어. 이단, 배교자, 불신자! 당신 안에 빛이 아직 조금이라도 남아있다면 부정할 수 없겠지! 당신이 프라이머스의 빛을 담을 그릇이 되지 못한다는걸 진작에 알았어야 했는데. 내가 바보였어.” 사사로운 감정이 눈을 가리는 걸 알지 못했어.

“당신의 믿음이 거짓이라도 그들을 지키고 싶은 마음은 진심이라면 지금 뭔가 해야 하지 않겠어? 후환이 두렵지않아? 나는 경고했어. 그런데도 당신은 지금조차 나를 가만두는군. 당신의 믿음과 양심이 알고 있어 프라이머스의 빛이 두렵기 때문인가? 아니면 지금도 그저 손을 더럽히는 일이 두렵기 때문인가?” 

스타세이버는 그가 받은 배신감 만큼 다이 아틀라스를 상처입히기 위해 노력했고 그 말은 확실히 다이 아틀라스의 스파크에 난 해묵은 상처를 건드렸다. 그는 가끔 자신이 해야만 했던 것이 아닌가 하는 일들에 대해 생각하곤 했다. 그는 그것들이 정의와 믿음에서 나온 선택들이었다고 믿었지만 그저 그가 나약했기 때문이었다면? 사적인 감정들로 인해 봐야 할 것들을 외면해 모든 일을 그르친 것이라면?

이번이 그 실수를 반복하지 않을 기회라면?

스타세이버의 말대로 결단을 내려야 했을지도 모른다. 하지만 다이 아틀라스는 그가 고향을 등질 때 같이 남겨 두고 와야 했을 희망이 여전히 그의 스파크 안에 남아있으며 그 많은 일들에도 불구하고 그가 아직도 그것을 믿길 원한다는 것을 너무 잘알았다. 그래서 그는 이기적이고 미련하다 다시 후회할지도 모르지만 그것을 한번 더 믿기로 결정했다. 

손에 쥔 그레이트소드를 땅에 꽂아 세우고 스타세이버의 옵틱을 똑바로 마주보며 다이 아틀라스는 침묵 끝에 입을 뗐다.  
“네가 말하는 분과 내가 아는 분은 다른 분인 것 같군. 내가 아는 프라이머스께서는 우리에게 생명을 주시고 자비를 베풀어 빛으로 우리가 나아가야 할 길을 비춰주시는 분이시다. 너는 그분께서 왜 싸우셨는지 깨닫지 못한 것 같구나. 너와 나, 어느 쪽이 맞는지는 때가 되면 프라이머스께서 우리의 운명으로 알려주시겠지.”

“그러니 가라! 이제 떠나라!”  
자신 안에 미련이 더 커지기 전에 그는 스타세이버에게, 자신에게 외쳤다. 이제 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없다. 프라이머스께서 스타세이버를 그에게 다시 돌려주길 기도하는 것 외에는. 

“네가 빛이 피로 얼룩진 손을 절대 비추지 않는다는 것과 거기에는 오직 그림자만이 따른다는 것을 알게 되기 전까지는 이곳에 돌아올 수 없을 것이다.” 

스타세이버는 결연히 돌아섰다. 그는 이제 이곳을, 다이 아틀라스를 등지고 그의 믿음을 증명하기 위해 떠난다. 분노와 슬픔과 함께 어쩌면 더 거세게 피어오른 감정은 설렘이라고도 불러도 좋을 것이다. 

“스타,” 별안간 등 뒤에서 떨어진 다이 아틀라스의 목소리는 그들이 아직 서로를 이해하고 있던 때처럼 부드러웠다. 다이 아틀라스는 오래도록 이 목소리를 다시 내길 희망했었다.

“그날 내가 했던 얘기를 아직 기억하니?”

믿음에 대한 확신과 믿었던 이에 대한 분노로 이글거리던 스타세이버의 스파크는 조금 전과는 아주 다른 방향으로 거세게 고동치기 시작했다. 그날…. 흔들리던 자신을 잡아주던 다이 아틀라스의 따뜻한 목소리와 손길, 잊었다 말하고 싶지만 그는 기억하고 있었다. 그는 자신이 아직도 그 기억을 소중히 여기고 있었다는 것이 수치스러웠지만 동시에 그가 믿는 모든 걸 부정하고 그저 뒤돌아 이전처럼 다이 아틀라스의 발밑에 엎드리고 싶기도 했다. 그가 품은 사랑과 슬픔을 모두 털어놓고 울고 싶었다. 그와 함께이고 싶었다.

하지만 그 추억들과 감정들은 이미 무가치해졌다. 추억은 배신으로 인해 얼룩진지 오래이며 그가 한때 그것들을 얼마나 소중히 여겼든, 심지어 아직도 그것에 미련을 품고 있든 모두 묻고 그저 나아가야만 했다. 

이것은 프라이머스께서 그에게 내린 시련이다. 그를 더 밝게 타오르게 하기 위해 예비된 시련. 

그는 이것을 견뎌내야 한다.

스타세이버는 잠시 멈칫했을 뿐 다시 걸어나갔지만 다이 아틀라스는 그의 말이 스타세이버를 동요하게 했다는 것을 알았다. 그래, 그거면 됐다 나지막이 중얼거린 그는 멀어진 스타세이버가 변신해 날아가 시야에서 완전히 사라진 후에도 한참이나 그곳에 못 박힌 듯 서 있었다.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

크리스탈 시티 안 다이 아틀라스의 방은 넓었지만 어둑하고 황량했다. 오직 자신 뿐인 그 방에서도 그는 편할 수 없었다. 번민과 후회는 그가 이 방에 처음 발을 들일 때부터 이미 그를 따라와 방안을 가득채웠고 때문에 그는 항상 답답함만을 느꼈다. 아마도 그가 눈을 감는 그날까지 그것은 항상 그 자리에 있을 것이다. 하지만 그 날 그는 그의 방에 그것들만 있는게 아니라는걸 깨달았다. 

다이 아틀라스는 눈을 감았다. 그는 지금은 닿을 수 없는, 너무나 하고 싶었던 말을 혼자 조용히 생각했다.

나는 네가 남을 위해 슬퍼할 줄 아는 자라는 걸 안다. 네가 얼마나 순수하게 믿음과 자비를 구했는지도.  
너는 적들의 피를 쓰고 기뻐하는 자가 아니야. 뭐가 너를 그렇게 바꿔놓았는지, 언제부터 시작되었는지 이해할 수 없어 너무나 애석하고 비통하구나. 무엇에 정신이 팔려 너를 제대로 보지 못했나 후회스러워.  
과거에도 나는 언제나 늦었지…. 어쩌면 나는 그저 항상 내 손 밖의 일들을 잡으려 하는건지도 모르겠구나.  
하지만 앞서 말한 것처럼 나는 네가 진정으로 어떤 자인지 알기에, 그리고 무엇이 변하는지 무엇이 영원한지도 알기에, 완전히 절망하지는 않는다.  
프라이머스께서 너의 길을 비추리라는 것과 그 길에서, 그 원 안에서 우리는 다시 만날 것이라는 걸, 나는 믿어. 

그때까지 스타, 프라이머스가 항상 너와 함께하시길.


End file.
